The Dark Awakening
by Glavin69
Summary: I can feel it inside me, like a white hot ember waiting to burst into flames. Anakin Skywalker struggles with his darker side. But is it just his nature or because of a mysterious gift from Palpatine is poisoning his mind.
1. Default Chapter

THE DARK AWAKENING  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. They all belong to Mr. Lucas or some division of Lucas books. The literary events in this piece are completely fictional, any resemblance to any event or any person living or dead is purely coincidental. All literary characters in this piece are trained professionals anything they do should not be attempted. All celebrity voices are imitated. The views of this piece in no way reflect the views of Lucasfilm LTD or Bantine books or any other living human on earth for that matter, including the author. It is the author's opinion that he is now covered in the case that some one had the desire to sue him, however in case someone finds something offensive or illegal that the author has not covered in this disclaimer the author would like to relay this message to them: The author is a nobody, you will get nothing from him, he doesn't even own the computer that he used to post this. The author is not worth your time, he is just a loser who writes fan fiction to escape the pathetacisim of his life. Furthermore, it is the author's opinion that it will be a cold day in Hell before anyone would enjoy, review or even read this. That Having been said, enjoy! P.S. The author would like to deeply apologize to any one without a sense of humor for having wasted a piece of their life by making them read the above disclaimer. Said disclaimer was seventy percent humorous and that  
was probably lost on some of you  
  
He tried to hide it. He did everything he could to conceal it. Yet deep down he knew that eventually his master would find out. He moved his cloak over it, yet his master must have seen it. "Anakin, what are you hiding from me?" Obi Wan spoke up. "Nothing master. What makes you say that?" "Maybe because your sweating, or maybe it's because you're tightly clutching the front of your cloak. pick one." Obi Wan answered sarcastically. "Well, alright. Promise you won't be angry?" Anakin asked. "Of course. A Jedi controls his anger." Obi Wan stated preparing for the inevitable suppression of his feelings of another one of Anakin's mistakes. "Alright. here it is." Anakin said and then sheepishly revealed his lightsaber. "Oh, I see." Obi Wan said. The tone of his master's voice sent a shot of pain to Anakin's heart. He knew Obi Wan would be disappointed. But he seemed absolutely crushed. He quickly tried to change his master's mood. "You said you wouldn't be angry." He stated. "You're right, and I'm not angry. I'm sure you have a perfectly reasonable explanation for this." "I know that apprentices usually design their lightsabers to resemble their master's, but this design is far superior." "Well, what happened to you're old one?" Obi Wan inquired. "I dismantled it. I think it proved how defective it was during our last mission." Anakin tried to defend his actions. Obi Wan let his emotion get the best of him for a moment. "I think you were the one who was defective, my young padawan." He caught himself and quickly tried to turn his statement into a lesson. "Had you stayed in a defensive position, like I instructed, instead of running off to attack like a madman, your saber would have worked just fine. It's not the saber's fault you were hasty and then overwhelmed. You control the saber. The saber does not control you." "None the less. I found a design more suitable for my style of fighting." "You mean you found a design optimal for attack. Did you swipe an old Sith design?" Obi Wan tried to add some levity to an awkward situation. "Very funny, master. I didn't even build it myself. Chancellor Palpatine gave it to me. He said he inherited it from the late Siphadeous." "Well, that makes no sense. How could he have inherited something from a Jedi? Jedi have no possessions. His saber should have been returned to the armory upon his passing." "Well, I don't know. That's just what he told me. Frankly, I don't care where it came from. Look at it. It's perfect."  
Anakin held the saber up near his face to get a closer inspection. Obi Wan found his attitude toward the object to be bizarre. He decided to comment on it. "It's just a saber Anakin." "You're just jealous because you have an inferior weapon." "Don't make assumptions on my feelings, padawan." Obi Wan said trying to calm Ani down and put him in his place at the same time. His apology made it obvious that it worked. "Sorry, master." "Apology accepted, young one." Obi wan then tried to add some levity again. "I would leave you alone with your new saber, but I believe the code forbids us from loving objects as well." For the first time that day Obi Wan saw a smile on Anakin's face. "I believe so.I believe so."  
  
Anakin worked furiously. Dissecting one saber and constructing the other. He was trying to duplicate this perfect saber, in case something happened to the original. Despite it's complex design Anakin had no trouble copying it. Then he came upon a piece near the energy crystals that he was unfamiliar with. It looked like another energy crystal yet it was pitch black, rather than the normal blue. He looked at the dark crystal intensely. His gaze was fixed on it. Then it cooled in his hand and sent a cold shot up his arm and throughout his whole body. He dropped it on the table immediately as if afraid of it. Then stared at it curiously. He picked it up, put it back in its place, sealed the saber again, and continued working on the duplicate.  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi paced outside a door. His voice was filled with frustration. "That's it, I'm coming in there!" With a flick of his wrist he opened the door without ever touching it. He saw Anakin in front of the mirror straightening his clothing. "You've got to be kidding me." Obi Wan chuckled to himself. "You know, vanity is frowned upon by the Jedi. I think it's why they require us to wear such unflattering clothes." "I am not being vain master." "Well, what would you describe it as?" Obi Wan asked. "I just want to look nice." "Since when? Last week you were covered in grease after working on a speeder and only bathed after I, and several members of the council insisted." "I'm just heeding your lesson in hygiene." "Are you sure there's no other motive?" "None, I assure you." "Very well. Let's go. We don't want to keep Senator Amidala waiting." "Of course not." Anakin's eyes frantically darted about the room. "Where's my saber?" "Right there." Obi Wan said pointing to a chair. "No, that's the duplicate." Anakin observed. "I'm looking for the original." Obi Wan walked over and picked up the duplicate. "It looks exactly the same. How can you tell the difference?" Obi Wan inquired. "I just can!" Anakin snapped. "Anakin, control your anger." His master instructed. Anakin took a deep breath and regathered himself. "Sorry Master." He apologized. "Why don't you take the duplicate? It will be a good opportunity to test it." Obi Wan suggested. "Good idea." Anakin agreed with his master's wisdom and clipped the duplicate to his belt. "Let's get a move on, then." Obi Wan's statement made Anakin pick up the pace. He picked up his cloak off of the bed, leaving a neatly tucked-in, empty bedspread. Anakin hustled out the door, followed by Obi Wan. Obi wan turned around to turn out the lights and noticed the original saber, sitting on the once empty bed. Odd. He thought, and then thought no more of it. 


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 3  
  
The cruiser landed on Geonosis. Anakin hadn't seen the original saber since the time they left Tatooine. He searched everywhere for it but it was nowhere to be found, yet a feeling told him it was still on the ship. Nevertheless, he had his duplicate and that would have to do. ".perhaps we can find a diplomatic solution to all this." Padme said, starting out the door. "Don't worry, I've given up trying to argue with you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He was without a hand and without his precious saber. The fact that they were back on Courasant did little to comfort him. A team of droids worked over him to create a new arm. He felt mild pinches as he looked up at the designs on the ceiling. Soon it was over and they wheeled him back to his recovery room. He looked over and noticed Obi Wan on the bed next to him with a bandaged arm and leg. "How did it go?" Obi Wan inquired. "What do you think?" Anakin said, holding up his robotic arm. It was hideous but Obi Wan tried to humor him. "Very nice," he said, "sleek, sexy, even." "Sexy, huh? I think that's the word the medical droids used." Both laughed together for the first time in a while. "When are you being released?" Obi Wan asked "I'm not sure." "Senator Amidala is anxious to get home, I'm sure." "Well, I'm anxious to escort her." "I don't know if it's such a good idea. I will be released tomorrow, maybe I should escort her." "No! Master, please, you must let me. I told you, this is my chance to say good-bye. I'm sure she'll be patient enough to wait for my release, after all, she's waited this long. Besides, I need to start doing some assignments on my own, and you must admit this is a relatively easy one." "Very well. While I don't think it is a very good idea, I know how much it means to you." "Thank you, master. Thank you," Anakin said as he smiled. ************************************************************************  
  
Anakin Skywalker meandered through the halls of a spaceport. Looking at a small piece of paper, he finally matched the number on it with a number above a door. Just outside the door was a Naboo security guard. Anakin approached the door. "State your name and business." The security guard said, sternly. "Anakin Skywalker, I'm here to escort Senator Amidala home." The guard looked at a small electronic device. "Skywalker. Skywalker. oh, you're the Jedi. I didn't realize, you don't have your laser-sword." Anakin pulled out the blue-bladed saber he used on Geonosis and showed it to the guard as if to prove he was a Jedi, then promptly clipped it to the back of his belt which was well covered by his cloak. The guard noticed that he was almost ashamed of it. "Go on in," the guard smiled at him, "the senator is expecting you."  
  
Anakin passed through the door and onto the launch pad where he saw a large Naboo cruiser being loaded up by a handful of workers. He passed them and headed for the passenger's ramp. Soon, he found his way to the cockpit and found Padme sitting in the navigator's chair, speaking with the pilot. She didn't notice him yet, so he just stood there, noticing how beautiful she looked. His observations were interrupted when Captain Typho snuck-up behind him. "Forget something?" He asked. The sound of his voice startled all three who were present in the cockpit, they turned to look. "The Geonosians, stripped our cruiser clean, but we found that, on the middle of the floor. I wonder how they missed it." Typho explained. Padme noticed Anakin and became excited. Anakin noticed the lost lightsaber, and became excited. "Ani!" The senator jumped to her feet with anticipation. Anakin's gaze was fixed on the weapon, when suddenly his hands, reached forth and reclaimed it. "I thought it was lost forever," Anakin exclaimed, his gaze still fixed on the object. Padme noticed the lack of attention she was receiving due to the reemergence of his weapon. "Anakin?!" She said in a scolding tone. He finally turned to face her. "Yes, your honor." He responded. "I know it's been a while since you've seen it, but it's been a while for me too." Padme realized her slip of revealing her feelings for this Jedi to two witnesses. She looked at Captain Typho nervously, to observe his reaction. Captain Typho merely looked away, knowing that he witnessed something he shouldn't have. Padme decided to leave the observers. "Ani, can I talk to you back there?" She asked, pointing to the passage- way that led to the rear of the ship.  
  
The two headed to a private cargo hold. Anakin smiled. He was delighted to finally be reunited with his two loves: Padme and the saber. The saber once again took hold of him. His rational thinking was gone now. "How's the new hand working out?" She asked, worried. "Never mind that," he responded, "I've got something to say and I don't think I'll get another opportunity, so here it goes: you said that you love me, and I love you so." She knew he would suggest something rash, but that's part of what she loved about him. Even bracing herself for the hasty proposition he would make, she was not expecting him to drop to one knee and present a ring. "Padme Naberrie Amidala, will you marry me?"  
  
She knew it was a bad idea. She knew it would destroy them both. She could think of a million reasons why not to do it, but she looked into his eyes and saw a fire and passion she'd never seen before. She was hypnotized by his gaze, as if the saber momentarily controlled both of them. She went to tell him how foolish it would be but all she could utter was: "Yes." 


	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 2  
  
"That was some shortcut, Anakin. He went completely the other way." Obi Wan was frustrated with the hasty actions of his student. You'd think Anakin would be used to his master's lectures by now, but Obi Wan still had a way of getting under his skin. This time, however, he took pleasure in his master's harsh words because he knew Obi Wan would soon be eating them. Anakin's apology was smug. "I'm truly sorry, master." With that he hopped over the side of the speeder. "I hate it when he does that." Obi Wan confessed to an empty speeder.  
  
Anakin felt like he was falling forever. In the back of his mind, he wondered if his calculations were wrong and if he may plummet to his death. His arrogance faded momentarily and was replaced by fear and doubt. When he landed perfectly on the assassin's vehicle, his arrogance was tenfold. He pulled out his duplicated saber and smashed it through the glass and into the cockpit. The blasts made Anakin loose grip on his weapon. He didn't seem to care. The other is better, anyway, he thought.  
  
Obi Wan however, was not so quick to dismiss a perfectly good weapon. Following behind in a speeder, he snatched it out of the air and set it on the seat beside him. He noticed the speeder he was following was now spewing out smoke so he decided to find a place to land so he could continue the pursuit after the inevitable crash. He landed the speeder, picked up Anakin's saber, and then pinpointed their exact location by sensing Anakin's presence. Finally, he saw his apprentice running into a nightclub. "Anakin." He called out.  
  
Anakin stopped in his tracks and looked with relief to see he now had the aide of his master. "She went into the club, master." Anakin said, trying to catch Obi Wan up to speed. "Use the Force, think. He went in there to hide, not to run." 'Yes, master." "Did you see what he looked like?" "I think he's a she, and I think she's a changeling." "In that case we must be extra careful." Obi Wan said, extending the warning to not only Anakin, but also himself. He then held up the lightsaber Anakin dropped and said: "Next time, try not to loose this." "Sorry, master." "This weapon is your life." Obi Wan said.  
  
Anakin constantly had the desire to have the last word. Because of this desire, he wanted to tell his master that this saber was not as good as the other. He wanted to say that this weapon was not his life. It did not give him the same feeling of power that the other did. He wanted to say: "No master, that other weapon, that is my life." Instead, all he said was: "I am trying, master."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Anakin landed the Naboo cruiser just outside the homestead. He then held the two weapons, one in each hand and puzzled over which he should bring. He was going to free his mother, violently if necessary. He looked at the saber he constructed, it was adequate. He then looked at the one Palpatine gave to him. Immediately, a sense of power ran over him. If he was going to barter for his mother's life, he needed to exude an aura of confidence and power. Anakin felt that this saber would best suit his needs. He clipped it to his belt and proceeded down the ramp after Padme.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tatooine's moons shone brilliantly in the night sky as Anakin descended upon a camp full of Tusken Raiders. He felt the presence of his mother. He ignited his saber and cut through the wall of the tent. There she was, the woman who gave him life and who taught him so much about the galaxy, tied up, beaten, bruised and lifeless. The lightsaber felt ice- cold against his thigh. He untied his mother and exchanged last words with her, she died in his arms and he felt a single hot, stinging tear roll down his cheek as he closed her eyes.  
  
Then he heard a voice inside his head. It was as if his weapon had taken a hold of his mind and was speaking to him. It seemed to say: "Use me. They did this to her! They killed her. Use me. Do to them what they did to her. They're no match for us. Use me, destroy them!" The voice was overwhelming. Anakin slipped into a hypnotic state, revenge was his only goal. He gently set his mother's body on the ground, ignited the weapon and exited the tent. He cut down two Tuskens, then another, then another, then another. He killed each one that charged him with ease. When they stopped coming after him, he went after them. Each life taken seemed to fuel his bloodlust, rather than quench it.  
  
Eventually, he came too. His hands and clothes were covered in blood, but the saber handle was perfectly clean. Anakin closed the weapon, then looked around to survey the damage. He saw nothing but carnage. Dead bodies covered the ground and the smell of blood filled the air. He tried to justify his actions to himself, while he proceeded back to the tent where his mother lay. Then he turned a corner and no excuse he could think of could justify what he saw. A Tusken mother was holding her child, both were decapitated and their bodies mutilated. Only an unfeeling, unthinking monster could have done something like this. That's when it hit him. Anakin Skywalker dropped to his knees and wept. Between the sobs he repeated the words: "What have I done?" 


	4. CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Mace Windu and Yoda sat talking in Yoda's apartment. They sensed a presence at the door and Yoda opened it before the person at the door had a chance to knock. Obi Wan Kenobi walked through the doorway. "Masters, I need to speak to you about my padawan." "Problems with your apprentice, have you?" Yoda asked. "Why didn't you bring this up with the council?" Mace wondered. "It's not really a problem that requires disciplinary action," Obi Wan explained, "I'm merely concerned for him, as his friend. He hasn't slept in weeks. He just sits up at night and holds his lightsaber. He keeps babbling about how important it is to him and how it keeps hiding from him and when it does, that's when he gets in trouble and he's afraid that if he sleeps, it will hide from him again and he will die." "His behavior lately, it's all been about his lightsaber?" Mace inquired "From him must we take it." Yoda suggested. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, master," Obi Wan said, "he's grown rather attached to it." "It's the only way. All of this is in his mind. Once we take it, he'll realize he's okay without it and he'll forget about it." Mace said. "If you say so." Obi Wan conceded. Mace stood up and headed for the door, before exiting, he turned to Obi Wan and said: "Are you coming?" Obi Wan raced after him and the two headed down the hall to Anakin's apartment. ************************************************************************  
  
Mace Windu knocked on the door to Anakin's apartment. "Anakin!. Anakin!." He said as he pounded on the door. Finally, growing weary of knocking to no avail, Mace used the force to open the door. He and Obi Wan entered the pitch-black apartment, and immediately a cold chill ran down their spines. They could sense the dark side all around them. "I have a bad feeling about this." Mace confessed to his companion. Suddenly a voice came out of the darkness. "You've come for it haven't you?" Obi Wan turned and flicked on the light. Anakin sat on the bed in a fetal position, his hands were wrapped tightly around the saber. "You can't have it. I need it." Anakin said to them. "You need it?" Mace asked, shocked. "It's mine. You can't have it." Anakin continued to ramble. Mace looked at the young man, he was much thinner, his clothes hung off of him. His face was bony, and he had large black bags under his bloodshot eyes. It was as if he was being destroyed from the inside out. "We're only trying to help you, Anakin." Obi Wan said. "Why don't you let Mace keep an eye on your saber, and you and I will go get something to eat." Anakin looked at the sincerity in his master's eyes and through the blackened heart that the saber had created, his humanity shone through. "Okay." He said, and reluctantly handed the weapon to Mace. Mace took it, relieved that the confrontation did not become physical. He then watched as the two old friends headed down the hall, to the kitchen. ************************************************************************  
  
The light from the flames pierced the darkness of night. The members of the Jedi order had been to many funerals lately. The clone wars had been raging on for five years now, and many of their companions had fallen. This funeral, however was different from all the rest. This funeral was for a member of the council and he had been murdered. Mace Windu's body laid on a bed of fire. Obi Wan held back the tears. This was the ninth Jedi funeral he had been to in the last year. Each one seemed to dig up the painful memories of his master's funeral. Suddenly, he noticed his former apprentice at his side. "Hello, Obi Wan." Anakin felt good addressing his former superior as one of his peers. "Anakin." Obi Wan responded. "I heard it was a bounty hunter." Anakin said, trying to find out some details. "It was Fett's son, Bobba." Obi Wan explained. "Really?" The answer took Anakin by surprise, "I guess he finally got his revenge. Amazing. he's so young, I guess he'll be pretty good."  
  
Obi Wan turned to face Anakin, he noticed his old apprentice was looking much healthier than he had a few years ago. He seemed happy, which was something Obi Wan had not seen him be in a long time. Masters Yoda and Windu must have been right all that he needed was to have the saber taken from him. Obi Wan remembered the fit he threw at first when he realized master Windu had taken it from him. Yet as soon as he realized his confidence was internal, he could use any saber and be fine. He thought that all the saber nonsense was behind them, but then, Anakin spoke. "You have it don't you?" "Have what?" Obi Wan said, a bit shocked by his question. "The saber. My old one. You have it. I went to the armory after master Windu's death, to get it. They said you had it."  
  
Kenobi thought about the weapon lying in a box in his apartment and then he thought of the note that master Windu left with it: Destroy it. It's too late for Anakin, It has consumed him already. It Is not too late to save others. Destroy it! I received a vision and It will be the end of us all. Why hadn't he destroyed it? What kept him from following master Windu's instructions? His thoughts were then interrupted by Anakin's babblings. "Well, where is it." Anakin said, as if demanding an answer. "What do you care? I thought you realized it was internal." Obi Wan said, trying to become the one in control. "It's not for me," Anakin said, "Chancellor Palpatine wants it back." "Then why doesn't he ask me for it?" Obi Wan asked. "I am his personal body guard." Anakin said smugly Finally Anakin had something to be cocky about. Why Palpatine would select a newly appointed Jedi Knight as his guard, when he could have selected a more experienced one, was beyond Obi Wan, but he had to admit it was quite an accomplishment. "I'll be in Courasant for a short time before my mission to the Wuban system. Why don't you see me then." He suggested. "I'll be there master, you'd better be too." Anakin said followed by a sinister smile. ************************************************************************ The humid Wubainian climate seemed too much for the man. His heavy cloak was a burden. Even the breeze from the motion of the speeder he was on felt like a hot breath beating against his flesh. His business mission was over now it was time for the personal one. The reptilian driver, a local, was not driving fast enough for him. "How much further?" He asked "Maybe a quarter parsec, patience master Kenobi." The Wubainian driver, snapped.  
  
Sooner than he expected, the speeder stopped. He looked out and saw a large mountain, at the top, a red-orange glow emerged. "An active volcano. just like you requested." The driver said. "Thanks, what do I owe you?" Obi wan asked, stepping out. "Fourt." Before the driver could finish speaking, he and his cab were ripped in two by thin air. Obi Wan looked around and saw nothing. A wave of confusion washed over him, and almost as soon as it did another wave washed over him, a wave of understanding and fear. He's here. Obi Wan thought. I must hurry.  
  
Obi Wan ran up the hill. He raced against something he could not even see. He used the force and pushed his body to it's limits. Before he knew, he was at the top, staring into a pool of molten rock. I made it. He thought. He pulled out the saber Anakin was looking for and tossed it in. The saber fell into the pit. Gravity was taking it to it's doom. Half way down it stopped in mid air, then flew into the hand of a man in a black cloak. "Hello, Obi Wan. You weren't at our little meeting. Let me guess, you waited for me and I just missed you." "You're out of you're mind, Anakin. Can't you see what it's doing to you?" "I guess I can't. Why don't you enlighten me, seeing as how I am just the learner and you are the master." "You can't control it, trust me. It's eating you alive. Throw it in. Do yourself a favor." "I'm taking it to my new master, even if I must destroy you."  
  
With that, Anakin ignited the lightsaber, then produced another and ignited it, it glowed blood red. "I will not fight you!" Obi Wan insisted. "No, of course you won't. You never appreciated me. Even now you underestimate my powers." "Don't you mean your dark powers?" Obi Wan Finally confessed that he knew. "It's really not as bad as they say. I've discovered power I never even knew I had. It flows through me." "It controls you." "I don't want it to have to come to this. Remember what good friends we were? That doesn't have to end. Join me, and together we will rule the galaxy as master and apprentice." "I suppose you'll be the master." "I could teach you so much. If only you knew the power of the darkside!" "I will not turn!" "No, of course not. You look down on me, but the children, the children at the Jedi temple look up to me. If you will not turn, then perhaps they will." "You're not the man I knew, you are clearly an agent of evil and I must destroy you!" Obi Wan drew his saber and ignited it. Anakin let a devious grin creep over his lips, he then let these words creep past them: "Then strike me down. if you can!" 


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
For only the second time in his life, Obi Wan struck first. Anakin defended with ease. The only other time Kenobi had been the first to attack was during his battle with Darth Maul on Naboo. Both times he had struck out of anger. Suppressing his anger was usually fairly easy for him but this time the years of anguish Anakin had caused him were being released in a fury of swings. Anakin was overwhelmed. He thought his battle would be relatively easy, he knew all of his old master's tricks and his power was greater, but Obi Wan came at him relentlessly. Soon Obi wan caught a hold of himself and took his old defensive stance. Anakin saw this predictability as a week point, and started his onslaught.  
  
Within a matter of seconds, Anakin cut Obi Wan's saber in half and had him on the floor staring up at a pair of lightsabers. "All too easy." Anakin said, smugly. While Anakin was celebrating his early victory, Obi Wan was able to deliver a blow with his foot to Anakin's stomach. Anakin groaned and fell flat on his back. His sabers switched off and fell out of his hands. Anakin was down hill from the red-bladed one and it rolled to a stop against his body. The blue-bladed one cascaded down the mountain. Obi Wan pulled it into his hand and ignited it to defend himself.  
  
Anakin leapt to his feet and ignited his own saber. Obi Wan held the weapon which was so sought after, he felt a surge of power. His attacks and counterattacks were flawless, he had his old apprentice backing up hill. Not a word was spoken between the two, their eyes blazed with intensity. The villagers below saw flashes of red and blue through the billowing smoke. The two Jedis fought the most intense battle of their lives. Obi Wan was growing weary he could feel the sweat upon his brow beginning to trickle down toward his eyes, he looked at his opponent who looked calm, cool and collected. If only Obi Wan knew that it was merely a façade. His blade worked furiously. I must end it. He thought. The power of the saber took hold of him. With a blinding surge of energy he knocked Anakin back into the pit of lava.  
  
The young man clung to the edge of the pit and looked up at his old master. His eyes were filled with sincerity and tears. "Throw it in," he said, "throw it in and be done with it." At that, Obi Wan watched as his dear friend fell to his certain destruction. He went to throw the weapon in afterwards only to be ensnared by it's power yet again. Why destroy it? He thought. Out of Anakin's hands, it can do no harm. With that he headed down the mountain and the saber survived yet again.  
  
Genreal Kenobi held the saber all the way home. He felt nothing of the death of his old padawan. Finally he reached Courascant. He spoke to no one in the Jedi temple, yet went straight to his quarters. He flung the saber in a box and went out the door yet again. Master Yoda was waiting for him in the hall. "Master Obi Wan," he said, "A disturbance in the force I have felt. What of Master Skywalker?" Obi Wan said nothing. Suddenly, a wave of emotion flooded over him and without offering an explanation to his master, he fell to his knees and began to sob, uncontrollably.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The silence of the night was broken by the cries of a child. It had been broken previously by the cries of a new mother. Soon after the birth of the first child, the mother began to scream, yet again. Ben Kenobi sat impatiently in the hall, wishing there was more he could do. Another scream shot straight to his heart, he was very sympathetic for the poor girl inside. He noticed a man he didn't recognize, coming toward him. "Stop right there!" He commanded. "State your business!" "I'm the cleaning droid maintenance man." The man replied, flashing his security card. "Oh." Ben said sheepishly, ".carry on then." The man gave him an odd look and continued down the hall.  
  
He felt a little foolish, but then he rationalized that in such a situation, one could not be too careful. While it was not such a difficult job, security was the one he was assigned to, for the moment. While he knew that in actuality, his job brought no immediate comfort to the woman in pain, he hoped that perhaps it gave her peace of mind, knowing she and her new born children were safe. All children were special to their mothers, but these children would be special to an entire galaxy. They would determine the fate of said galaxy. Ben kept his guard up and grew suspicious of a character who's presence had evaded him until they were upon him.  
  
Yoda looked upward with shame and terror in his eyes. "Just as we thought. The last are we." He said. "There is nothing we can do, master, not by ourselves." Ben said in a defeated voice. "Something we can do there is, Ben." Yoda added optimistically, "Live, the ways of the force must. Teach the children we will." "Yes master." Ben responded. He knew that much patience would be required, he must be patient waiting for the children to grow, and even more patient for the force to be brought back into balance. "We're not retaliating, then?" Ben asked, both disappointed and relived. "Not the wise thing to do retaliation is. Two Jedi masters against the entire Empire. Strong are we with the force. but not that strong." "And I suppose patience over revenge is the way of the Jedi." Ben added. "Learned your lessons well you have. Teach them well too you must." "Vader only knows of the boy. The girl will be staying with her Mother and King Organa on Alderan." "Nearby on Dagobagh will I be. and what of the boy, extra mindful of him, must we be. "I'm taking him to live with his Aunt and Uncle on Tatooine. Anakin vowed never to return to that planet; with any luck, Vader will keep the vow of Anakin." "And you?" "I've found a home on Tatooine which should be suitable. It's just beyond the Dune Sea. It's close enough to train the boy, if his Uncle will allow it." "And if he won't?" "We'll have to wait until the boy can decide for himself if he wishes to be trained or not." "And a weapon. construct one for him, will you?" "I can give him his Father's." "Danger I sense in that weapon." "I know, I sense it as well. If it were dangerous wouldn't Anakin ceased his behavior once he had lost it? Vader destroyed the Jedi and the Temple, and had never even held the weapon." "Truth there is in what you say Obi Wan, and while an ill feeling I have of this, it seems an ill feeling of everything have I nowadays. His Father's weapon give the boy." "That's it then, all the arraignments are made. We can do nothing more for these children. May the force be with them." 


	6. epilouge

EPILOGUE  
  
He's here. I can feel his presence.IT is here as well. Oh, Obi-Wan, you fool. You gave it to the boy who would be your salvation. It will consume him. Even if it leaves him, it will never fully leave him. It has never left me. Not even a little. Each time he uses it he falls closer to the dark side. My work is almost done already.  
  
Darth Vader was left to these thoughts as he sat in the dark of the Carbon Freezing Chamber waiting for his son to come to him. It was eerily silent except for his amplified breathing. Finally, the moment came, Luke entered the room and after a few words their battle began. Soon their battle led them to a platform high above seemingly nothingness. Their blades clashed as they met each other blow for blow, until one of Luke's went through. Vader's shoulder had been struck.  
  
How could this be? He's only a boy. He could not have out-done me. This was the work of the weapon. It has betrayed me! I will not allow it to betray me further!  
  
With that, Vader saved his son, and himself by slicing Luke's hand and sending the weapon into the Abyss and seemingly to it's doom. All too easy. Was all Vader could think at his apparent victory. ************************************************************************  
  
Lando Calrisain was returning to Bespin for the first time since the fall of the Empire. He was there to bring about a little bit of order.  
  
"Sir," one of his old officers ran to him, "We retrieved this at the bottom of one of the mining shafts, we weren't quite sure what to do with it." The officer held up the weapon and handed it to Clarissian. "I'll return it to Luke, I'm sure he'll be pleased to see it." Lando took hold of the weapon and immediately had a chill run up his spine. He thought little of it as he headed toward his ship to return it to Luke.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
